


Meet the Family

by Nekokratik



Series: Bumped into You, Fell Down a Hole [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crack, Everybody Lives, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), No beta we die like mne, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: Reborn returns to Italy after one long year and he brings back a different form of chaos that nobody was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel Alert!
> 
> I gotta admit, I was afraid of writing this at first because I didn't know if I would do the Arcobaleno justice, but it was fun writing them! And it flowed easier than I thought! Something to keep in mind: the main language through this story is Italian. 
> 
> As always, some notes at the end if you want to know about my writing process :) Enjoy!

Three months after Reborn had left to Japan, the underground world had assumed something major would be happening. For the World's Best hitman to be gone for three months it must have been something crucial and momentous. All the major families second guessed their movements and triple checked their operations as they waited for new information.

Six months after Reborn had left to Japan, all the major families related to the mafia started breathing easier as they reached the conclusion that nothing world-ending would be happening, but they kept their informants on speed dial for the first sign of change. Small gangs and other freelance assassins became emboldened by the lack of activity, thinking the throne as the World's Best was surely empty and up for grabs. Leaders of the mafia families knew better. They truly believed Reborn would never die, even with a mortal injury, Death would simply deny him mercy and send him back to the world of living, such was the curse of being in the Mafia.

Now one year after Reborn had left to Japan, the man himself was on his way to the Arcobaleno Mansion. The estate that housed seven infamous individuals, and was sponsored by the Giglio Nero family. After he parked in front of the main entrance, he gracefully got out of the car, but instead of heading towards the imposing doors, he walked a couple of steps down the driveway. Silence blanketed the whole estate, not even rustling of leaves or even the chirps of birds, as he fixed his fedora.

In one swift movement, faster than any eye can see, Reborn drew his gun from his jacket and fired three shots into the bushes. Similar to a gunshot signifying the start of a race, men jumped out of their hiding spots to rush at Reborn. Without missing a beat, Reborn fired a couple more shots towards the treetops while dodging punches. He fired more bullets into the foliage while also shooting point-blank at the assassins fighting in close range.

With a total of 39 bullets and 39 headshots, Reborn stood in the center of all the chaos, clean of any blood and not a single hair out of place. He looked down at the whimpering man at his feet and dragged him towards the gates. The man was unceremoniously thrown on the road.

"The next person or family that targets me or this mansion, better have an army ready or be prepared for worse than death," Reborn glared at the whimpering mess until he limped away screaming.

Reborn turned back and head into the mansion, indifferent to the blood and corpses that littered the driveway.

Upon entering the house, he turned towards the living room and there were some of the other occupants lounging on the couches with drinks in their hands and other refreshments on the coffee table.

"Welcome back, Reborn," Luce said as she smiled him. She was the boss of the Giglio Nero family and the Arcobaleno's acting leader. She was the main reason why he even resided in this house at all and one of the few people he trusted.

"Hey! Hope you liked the present I left you!" Colonnello shouted merrily. The boisterous blond was a constant thorn in his side, but one he respected and trusted to have his back in dire situations.

"Goddammit, Reborn, did you leave a mess out there? The clean up crew can only do so much, you know," Lal Mirch said with frustration. She used to be an instructor in the COMSUBIN along with Colonnello, but they both worked as consultants now and on some occasions they accepted freelance work if it met their expectations.

"Well, it certainly looked like you had fun," Fon chuckled. He was a highly respected martial arts master that always wore a smile and a calm demeanor, but Reborn could always tell he was the most dangerous out of them all if only because you could never tell when he would lose that calm.

"There you go again, racking up the repairs and cleaning expenses," Mammon huffed. They were infamously known as Esper Mammon, yet also known for the high prices of their services. There was very little to know about Mammon, specially since they always wore a hooded cloak. It was rumored that only a handful of people in the whole world have actually seen their real face.

"Deduct it from that dumbass' funds, wasn't he the one who assigned himself as the one to get rid of pests in my absence." Reborn glared at the grinning blond.

Mammon hummed thoughtfully. "All right."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Colonnello protested. "I mean I did say that, but I thought I was being considerate in leaving a few for you!"

"Dammit, Colonnello! What if they managed to plant bugs and traps around the house?" Lal Mirch scolded him.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Verde already has that covered," Colonnello tried to placate her.

Reborn let Lal handle the blond, so he turned towards Luce. "I got some business to take care of, let me know when dinner is ready."

With that, he headed upstairs towards his private quarters. He walked towards the open terrarium and saw his pet chameleon napping under a sun lamp. Once he got close, the chameleon opened his eyes and looked up to see his human has finally returned. Leon crawled out of the terrarium and up Reborn's arm and settled on his shoulder.

Reborn was glad to see his partner doing well, somebody would have had to pay in blood and tears if it weren't the case. He got a treat for the chameleon and made himself comfortable on his sofa chair by the balcony.

Once Leon finished his treat and got his sufficient amount of petting, Reborn put his hand out and Leon immediately recognized the hand gesture. In a second, Leon shapeshifted into a phone into Reborn's hand.

Reborn inputted the number he has memorized by heart and sent off a text in Japanese.

_Just got home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to research the capacity of handguns 'cause I know nothing about them, and it turns out that depending on the type, it ranges from 6 to 19, so lucky number 13 it is.
> 
> I had a small debate with myself whether to write out Colonnello's "kora" but in the end I decided to stick with the "hey" version. On another note! It was hilarious perusing through Leon's wiki and see what he can transform into. So yes, Leon is Reborn's primary phone.
> 
> Also, I was researching for family quotes to decide what to name the title, and ended up finding a bunch of funny ones, so at the end of each chapter I will add one, just 'cause. With that said:
> 
> "As a child my family's menu consisted of two choices: take it or leave it." - Buddy Hackett


	2. Chapter 2

The day Luce got a call from Reborn, she had been looking forward to their old traditions, mainly sharing a drink under the night sky and talking about anything and everything. She had been the one to suggest Reborn to take some time for himself and to stop working so hard, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't miss one of her most precious friends.

Now that Reborn was back, Luce thought they would be back to their normal routine, and they were. Reborn would join her in the library with a cup of espresso as she drank her own cup of tea. Luce would recount any story that happened during the day or anything that would pop into her head. Reborn would comment on these stories and sometimes he would offer words of wisdom. They would sit together late into the night and it would be Luce who would retire for the night first, but ever since he came back from Japan, Reborn would excuse himself first and go back to his room.

She decided to voice her concerns the next time.

"Hey, Reborn?" Luce placed her cup down and folded her hands on her lap. She tried to show some seriousness so Reborn would know she was genuinely concerned. Reborn also placed his cup down, thinking this would be a serious talk. "Ever since you came back from Japan, you have been acting weird. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Reborn smirked as his pet Leon rested by his hat on the table. Luce frowned, unsatisfied with that answer. "I'm surprised your clairvoyance hasn't shown you anything."

"It doesn't work that way," Luce sighed. "Well, as long its not anything bad, it should be ok."

Luce was not satisfied with the answer, but she knew Reborn like to keep secrets close to his heart. If she wanted to know anything, she would have to find out and figure it out for himself. Almost everything she knew was due to her clairvoyance, but it was more like glimpses of certain memories, people, or objects, and she would have figure out everything else herself. After all, she wasn't the boss of one of Italy's most infamous families just because of her powers of divination.

"If you do figure it out, I will tell you," Reborn said with amusement.

Luce let the issue go for now. She figured everything would be revealed with time.

* * *

Most afternoons, Fon could be found meditating in the backyard of the Arcobaleno mansion. He used this time to parse through his thoughts and other affairs.

Fon had been preparing himself for a couple of sparring sessions with Reborn as payback for sending him on such a boring mission. Luce had been the one to come up with the idea that Reborn was always tense and high strung thus he needed to relax but demanding him to go on a vacation would result in backlash.

So, Luce had asked him as the only one who didn't fear Reborn and could handle him at his worst, to come up with something. Fortunately, a branch of his family that was located in a quiet Japanese town, had been having some trouble. Fon told them he would deal with it, thus he approached Reborn ask him as a favor.

He had figured the hitman would probably finish everything within three months and come back to the mansion to unleash his wrath and pent up tension. Surprisingly, not only did the hitman not come back to Italy, Japan seemed to be working in a normal order. No violent murders or major destructions were reported.

Even more bizarre, one year after Reborn left, he came back more serene and bearing gifts. He had handed Fon a container of his favorite tea. Tea that was extremely hard to find thus very costly.

Fon had built trust and respect with his fellow Arcobaleno and fought with them in near death situations, but they weren't the best in their fields by taking everything at face value. As soon as Reborn left, he took the container to Verde to test for poison or any other trickery.

The tea turned out to be real and unaltered which perplexed Fon even more. As a last measure, he brought the tea to a client he was meeting with and watched the man closely for the next couple of hours. When the man did not collapse or have any complications, Fon took his leave and returned to the mansion.

Something must have happened in Japan to put the hitman in such good moods and Fon was curious as to what it could have possibly been. He had subtly asked the branch in Japan for any sort of information, but even they were clueless to the whereabouts of the hitman during his stay.

* * *

Colonnello was taking a nap on the roof after his sniping practice. He was bored out of his mind and had more energy than he knew what to do with.

He had been psyching himself up for Reborn's return. Everyone knew Reborn had been sent to a mission as a cover to have Reborn take a break, but nobody truly expected it to be a success let alone for the hitman to be gone for so long. And now that he was back, everyone expected some excessive sparring and multitude of repairs, but nothing happened. No damages, no holes in the walls, no burning objects, and now Colonnello was bored because Reborn seemed to be either out on business affairs or holed up in his private quarters doing who knows what.

Colonnello noticed Reborn had changed ever since he came back. The hitman was less trigger happy and less demanding. He didn't even seem to have the time to spar anymore. Every time Colonnello would challenge him or goad him, Reborn would dismiss him with a glare or simply fire a bullet way too close to his face. Although the one time he pushed it too far, Colonnello ended with more serious injuries than usual and at least three weeks of bed rest.

In the end, Colonnello let it rest, but his inquisitiveness was always at the forefront of his thoughts. He knew that Reborn and him were more similar than they each would like to admit, so he had an idea of what could have happened in Japan. After all, he had the same experience.

Since meeting Lal Mirch, he had been a changed man. He was more purpose driven and any mission he took, he now had something to look forward to when he came back. He knew Reborn must be going through the same thing, sure that the hitman had met his special someone in Japan. Now it was just figuring out who the unfortunate, or fortunate, soul was to be stuck with the world's most demanding bastard.

* * *

Whenever Lal felt conflicted, she found that cleaning her armory helped her sort out her thoughts. Not only did she keep up the maintenance of her weapons, but she also got a moment of silence to herself, which was rare in a house filled with infamous and destructive people.

Through the year that their most destructive member was gone, it was a lot quieter around the mansion and there were less bullet holes. Although there seemed to be more idiots rearing to reach for the title of the strongest hitman. At least they served as practice to keep Colonnello in shape.

As everyone was aware that Reborn had been sent on a cover of a mission for a break, everyone was prepared for the backlash once the hitman returned. Lal didn't involve herself with meaningless scuffles, so she wasn't worried in being in the line of fire, but cohabitating was more difficult if someone was being unreasonable.

Even with all the preparations, their plans were not ready to welcome a tranquil Reborn. It was certainly refreshing not to have to worry about the house collapsing or Colonnello's injuries, though the world must surely be ending if someone like Reborn is suddenly having a change of heart. Japan was surely a mysterious place; she remembers how silly her late boss used to be when he gushed about his Japanese civilian wife and son. She reminded herself to check in with Oregano.

* * *

Mammon was just on their way back from a business trip and since the return of Reborn, they thought it would back to the usual. The usual being a destroyed wing or any sort of property damage that meant spending money, precious money that should be staying within Mammon's reach.

The driver stopped on the edge of the forest line and Mammon got out. Their frog partner Fantasma crawled out from under their hood and turned into a glowing salamander halo right on top of their head. This allowed Mammon to levitate and with a little bit of illusionary powers they disappeared from sight.

They slowly made their way to the mansion, dreading what would meet them. But as they got closer, there were no gunshots, no sounds of crumbling walls, not even screams. Mammon approached with caution.

They phased past the front doors and the sight of a spotless entry way made them wary. Slowly floating down the hall, they were caught off guard when someone called for them.

"Mammon, do you want to join us for tea?" Luce asked as she and Reborn were sitting in one of the living rooms facing the garden. Mammon dropped the illusion that kept them hidden from plain human sight and Fantasma turned back into a frog.

Mammon wordlessly took a seat and the tea set on the table levitated to make a cup of tea to their liking. Meanwhile, they glared at the hitman sitting calmly sipping coffee. Reborn merely raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ah, you must be wondering why it is so quiet, right," Luce giggled. Mammon just hummed in response. "Well, it is truly a rare sight, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, the idiot can't just stay at CEDEF permanently," Reborn said.

"No, I'm sure it is also part of your fault," Luce said.

"Well, as long as I don't have to pay for repairs," Mammon said before they took a sip of their tea.

The day turned out to be a peaceful one and Mammon relished in it, because no chaos meant he got to save a sum of money. Even so, Reborn's change gave Mammon a premonition. After all, change always came at a price.

* * *

Verde was in the middle of a breakthrough when Reborn got back, he didn't give one iota of what the other did as long as it didn't interrupt his experiments. After a week of being barricaded in his room, Verde finally emerged in a zombie-like state and headed towards the dining room for sustenance. He slumped into his usual seat and waited for food to appear before him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Reborn smirked at him across the table. All Verde could manage was a wordless grumble and a glare. Verde expected more offensive remarks from the other, yet none came. Verde maybe sleep deprived and hungry, but he could still recall the list of comebacks he had made during the one-year absence.

He knew, just like everyone else, that Reborn would come back pissed, and most likely throw more demeaning comments as was their usual. Therefore, through the course of one year, he made sure to compile a list of comebacks he could use against the hitman. He even invented robots that could fight him and possibly beat him, if not then at least to gather information on the world's strongest hitman.

In order to use a comeback, he needed Reborn to say something, yet he stayed quiet. No scathing remarks, no demeaning comment, not even a mere statement or opinion. He glared at Reborn trying to determine if his lack of sleep was causing him to hallucinate.

"What is 245 times 351?" Verde asked in a hoarse voice.

"85,995," Reborn replied with a smirk. Verde glared harder. "So, am I or am I not a robot?"

"What is the composition of the earth's core?"

"The outer core is made of a combination of iron and nickel along with small amounts of other dense elements like gold, platinum, and uranium. The inner core is primarily made of iron."

"What is the chemical formula for disodium salt?"

"C10H16N2O8."

Verde kept glaring at Reborn in frustration. He was pretty sure, even without the sleep deprivation, he would not have been able to figure out whether or not Reborn was a robot. He ate the plate of food placed before him by one of the servants.

He mumbled to himself as he wrote down some notes between bites. A couple minutes of silence, Verde noticed Reborn had yet to make any sort of comment where he usually would not have wasted a second to comment on Verde's antics. Verde wrote down more notes.

"Well, as enlightening as this has been, I have business to attend to," Reborn said as he left. Verde just blinked after him. The normal Reborn would have simply disappeared before anyone noticed. Verde furiously wrote down more notes.

* * *

As soon as Luce announced the return of a certain hitman, Skull made plans to make himself scarce for two weeks. Two weeks must have surely been enough time for Reborn to quell his murderous urges. Thus, the stuntman made his way back to the mansion with extreme caution after two weeks of absence.

Upon seeing the estate, Skull was surprised to see the mansion to still be standing. No burning fires, no bullet holes in the wall, no broken furniture on the driveway, nothing. Skull made his way into the house with slow and quiet footsteps, checking every corner and every nook.

"Ah, Skull! You're back?" Luce called out to him as he sneaked past the living room.

"Yes, Luce. I finally finished my part in the movie," Skull said as he backtracked towards the living room, and there he saw the devil sitting besides Luce. He froze in anticipation of anything Reborn could throw at him, but nothing came.

"That's great, that means you will join us for dinner then. I'll let the chef know," Luce said.

"Oh, yeah, um, thanks," Skull said absent mindedly. His attention was still focused on the hitman, waiting for anything. When nothing came, Skull decided to take his chances and retreat. "Well, I'll, uh, I'll go unpack."

As soon as he was in the safety of his quarters, he let out a sigh.

_What the fuck._

He paced the length of his room as he tried to think what had just transpired. Nothing happened. No bullets that almost blew his head off, no comments on how he had been absent, not even a demand to bring him coffee.

Did he step into a parallel world? No, even in a parallel world, Skull didn't doubt that Reborn would still be an asshole. Was he dreaming? Was he hallucinating?

Skull didn't know what was going on, but he did know he had to tread carefully for the next few days.

* * *

"Hey, Reborn?" Luce said as she eagerly leaned forward. Reborn put his cup down in response. It was late at night, and they were sitting in the library enjoying a nightly drink.

Ever since he came back, Reborn has been enjoying the chaos he has caused his fellow Arcobaleno. He could see their inner turmoil and he relished when they started questioning reality itself. It was truly a joy.

Even outside the mansion, the mafia world itself was in shambles with his return. Freelance assassins reverted to their high-strung selves, watching their backs for everything and anything. Small groups and gangs kept their operations tighter in fear of retribution, and the major families were already contacting him with possible high-profile hits.

"I had a dream last night," Luce said happily. "I met this really nice person!" Reborn hummed in response. "I could tell he was a nice person even though he spoke a foreign language, but I could tell! Because he was also a Sky, you know? And his flames were so warm and comforting."

"Is that so," Reborn said.

"I just had a feeling you would know what his name is," Luce smiled widely at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, writing Lal's was probably the hardest only because I didn't have much content for her. Mammon's was interesting, I had to go back and change the pronouns because I kept forgetting. And Verde's was the funniest! I mainly got the idea from those tests some websites do to determine whether or not you are a robot. If you didn't know, those test don't test you at all for your knowledge or your accuracy, but rather your timing. A robot would be able to answer the question in less than a second where a human would take more than a second, and this is sort of the same principle. Reborn is just being a smartass and anwers quickly and correctly so Verde can't reach a conclusion. 
> 
> "One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family." - Jonathan Safran Foer


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn knew he woke up even though when he opened his eyes it was pitch black. Even when he couldn't move any part of his body, he knew he was awake and was merely trapped in an illusion of sort. Last he remembered, he had gone to bed after calling Tsuna, and now this.

There was no way it could have been an enemy as Reborn would have woken up at the slightest rustle. Even if it was a mist user, Reborn would have been able to break free the moment the Mist flames touched his mind, except for one illusionist. The only illusionist in the entire world who had the skills to keep him trapped in his mind for a limited time was Mammon, and if they were the one behind this, well, the rest of the Arcobaleno broke faster than he expected.

With a burst of his own Sun flames, the Mist dispersed and the illusion was gone. He sat shirtless handcuffed to a table that was bolted down in the middle of an empty room. He glared at the one way mirror in front of him.

"Explain. Now. Before I decide to shoot you," Reborn gritted out.

"Hey! I'm sure you already decided to shoot us no matter what!" Colonnello's voice rang through the room.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Lal Mirch's voice followed in the background.

"I'm pretty sure this is not how an interrogation goes," Verde said.

"Well, let's try to see if we truly have the real Reborn in front of us," Fon said. "We will ask you a series of questions to determine whether or not you are the real thing and whether or not you have been brainwashed. Now, what are the coordinates to the Arcobaleno mansion?"

"41.749175, 12.739485," Reborn decided to amuse them.

"What is the passcode for the shed?" Lal asked.

"327745032."

"Hey! Where is Skull's secret stash hidden?" Colonnello shouted.

"In second floor training room, behind the third pane."

"What! Now hold on a minute!" Skull protested. "W-well, where does Colonnello hide his candid photos of Lal?"

"The small library besides the kitchen, third shelf from left, red leather cover."

"What?" Lal asked.

"Hey! How do you even know that?" Colonnello protested.

"Where is your safe located?" Mammon asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Reborn smirked.

"This is fun," Luce giggled. "What is Verde's favorite drink?"

"Hot chocolate."

"How absurd," Verde huffed. "Reborn himself might just have been a robot before we even met him. No, a robot might have more emotions than this fake."

"Well, as much as this has been, I actually have plans," Reborn stood up as the cuffs slid off. He ran his hand through hair and took out a gun out of nowhere. "You better have had this room fortified otherwise be prepared to face the consequences."

He shot the only light source in the room.

"Hey! Bring it!" Colonnello shouted as he brandished his own gun.

Mammon simply disappeared from sight and Verde huffed as he walked out, muttering about how much of a waste of time this was. Lal chased after the blond with her own weapons and Fon followed along with a laugh.

"Well, I guess it is tea time," Luce laughed as she left the room.

"W-wait, Luce! I'll, uh, I'll have some tea, too!" Skull scurried after her.

* * *

The mansion was still standing by the end of the day, but the west wing was completely demolished. Fortunately, Luce had given the staff a day off, knowing the results of the stunt the Arcobaleno wanted to pull even without her clairvoyance.

The destruction was nothing new regarding the world's most infamous individuals and a destroyed building would not deter them from their goal, their curiosity still burning with the need to know what happened to Reborn.

With Reborn away on a mission, the rest of the Arcobaleno devised a plan. All of them sitting around one of the rarely used meeting rooms. There were photos pinned on the wall with lines of yarn connecting them and a whiteboard full of scribbles with a big title on top.

_Mission: The Truth Shall be Revealed_

"All right, now that we are all here, let's go over the basics," Lal Mirch said as she stood besides the whiteboard. "We are here today to find out what happened in Japan to make the world's most cold-hearted bastard have a change of heart. So far our hypotheses are:

We have an impostor.

He has been replaced by a highly advanced android.

He has been brainwashed.

He found enlightenment.

And lastly, he found love."

Everyone stared at Luce, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. Her clairvoyance abilities were widely known in the mafia world, but living with her for over a decade has taught them not to trust her every word as they discovered she had a mischievous side.

"Wouldn't it be nice?" Luce asked with a giggle.

"Let's just consider the more realistic options for now," Lal turned back to the board. "Our plan of action will start at 1500 on the 10th. The target will be away for a two day mission, therefore we will have an approximate timeframe of 36 hours. Should the target return earlier than expected, Luce and Skull, you will be our distraction. Keep him occupied."

"Why me?" Skull protested as he slammed his hands on the table, making his trademark helmet shake from the force. "Why do I have to cater to the devil?"

"Hey! As long as you supply him with coffee, he will be chill as a duck," Colonnello said as he polished his rifle.

"You are the least subtle person in the world, anything you touch will alert him to our plans," Lal scowled at him.

"F-fine! But I'm not responsible for any damages!" Skull shouted, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"As they are running interference, Verde, I will get you access to Reborn's laptop. Extract any and all possible data."

"Very well," Verde grinned as he pushed up his glasses.

"Mammon, see if you can find any hidden compartments in his quarters."

"Hm, and what is in it for me?" Mammon asked.

"You are already getting free access to his private quarters without Luce's reprimand, anything you find you can keep," Lal Mirch said as she nodded towards Luce.

"Fine," Mammon huffed.

"Finally, Colonnello, Fon and I will be going through his personal affects to see if we can find a clue or a sign," Lal finished by leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"This is a top priority mission with the highest risks we have ever faced. No failures will be accepted and if you are caught, you are on your own," Lal stared at everyone with a serious face, and was reciprocated with somber looks in return. "That is all for today. I wish you all the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, the coordinates are of a random place in Italy. I tried looking for the Vongola HQ, but there is nothing other than "lightly wooded area in Italy" so I decided to look for a wooded area near Rome.
> 
> "From the ages of 8-18, me and my family moved around a lot. Mostly we would just stretch, but occasionally one of us would actually get up to go to the fridge." - Jarod Kintz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, this part of the series, everyone is mainly speaking Italian, unless otherwise stated.

The other members of the Arcobaleno were famously known in the underground for their skills and knowledge, but they were also widely known for their lack of affiliation to any specific family, except for the Giglio Nero. As a shaman and holder of the Sky pacifier, Luce was a descendant of a long line of peacekeepers that maintained the balance of underworld. In consequence of that, the Giglio Nero family was a respected neutral party that many turned to for conflict resolutions or simply for guidance.

Reborn held loyalty to no one, but he respected a handful of individuals. His reputation guaranteed a one hundred percent success rate and many clambered to hire him, but few could afford it. Many believed money was the only standard he looked for, but most of the time Reborn decided whether or not to accept a mission based on what he felt like doing.

One of the many families that periodically asked for his services was the Vongola, the most notorious family in the entire underworld known for their long history and their ruthlessness. Reborn had a certain partiality to them because of the ninth boss, one of the few people he respected, but with his retirement and the change of leadership, Reborn did not feel the need to hang around the Vongola mansion as often.

Reborn had received a summon from the Vongola, so he was currently being guided down the hallways of the Vongola mansion towards a big set of imposing doors. The servant announced his presence and opened the doors for him.

He tipped his hat in greeting to the figures sitting around the office. Behind the grandiose desk was Enrico Fermi, successor of Timoteo, the Decimo of the Vongola family. On the couch to his left was Massimo Ranieri, Timoteo's second eldest and the strategist of the family. Next to him, was Federico Ferrino, Timoteo's youngest and the man in charge of the family's finances. In front of them, on the other couch, was Xanxus, Timoteo's adopted son, the second youngest, but the deadliest of them all and leader to Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Varia.

"Reborn, glad to see you alive and well," Enrico greeted him.

"I could say the same about you," Reborn smirked and unbuttoned his jacket as he took a seat on the other side of Xanxus.

"Rumor has it you took down an entire government in the year you have been absent," Massimo laughed.

"And deal with the clean up that comes after?" Reborn humoured him.

"Well, this is no government take down, but we believe it is right up your alley," Federico slid a folder across the table towards him.

"And who is the unfortunate soul that the Varia can't take care of?" Reborn asked, not looking at the folder nor moving to take it.

"Tch, we have bigger trash to dispose of," Xanxus growled.

"Unfortunately, we are doing a massive inhouse cleanup," Enrico explained. "This is merely a persistent thorn on our side."

"Consider this your welcome gift," Reborn said after a few seconds of silence. He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "But don't think I will be wasting my time and skills on scratching your backs from now on."

He tipped his hat towards the boos and left the room. As the doors swung shut behind him, he could still hear Xanxus' faint raucous laughter.

As he walked down the hallway, a servant stopped him to tell him that Nono wanted to see him. He was lead down another hallway and into a lounge. Timoteo sat in one of the plush leather chairs and stood up to greet the hitman. After one kiss on each cheek, Timoteo gestured for him to sit on the chair besides him.

"Reborn, I heard you took a vacation," Timoteo chuckled. "Never knew the day would come where I would see this happen."

"You know what Luce is capable of when she puts her mind to it," Reborn nodded towards the servant when he placed a cup of coffee before him.

"Oh yes, please send her my regards," Timoteo dismissed the servants after they refilled his cup. "So, what do you think of my sons?"

"Enrico seems to have his head on straight, with Massimo and Federico by his side, it seems Vongola will run for a couple more years yet," Reborn said and took a sip of his drink. "Their hyper intuition seems to be weak individually, but as long as they stick together, it seems to be doing just fine."

Timoteo nodded in deference. "And what about Xanxus?"

"The brat seems to have mellowed out," Reborn smirked. "Although still as crass and violent as before." Timoteo laughed at that. "With him at the helm of Varia, it seems like Vongola's reign is going to be more fearsome than ever."

Timoteo seemed to be content with Reborn's judgement of his children. They savored the rich coffee in a few seconds of silence before Timoteo softly said, "There seems to rumors going around, Reborn, that you have taken a particular preference to missions in Asia."

"The rumor mills seem to be running dry if that is what is circulating," Reborn said.

"Well, you certainly seem happier," Timoteo smiled at him. Even in his old age, his eyes still held a sharpness to them. "Did anything interesting happen in Japan?"

Reborn thought for a few seconds before answering, "You could say that."

"Well, won't you indulge a retired old man?" Timoteo laughed.

"You better check in with your doctor if you are truly getting old," Reborn said as he took out a phone shapeshifted Leon and slid it across the table, screen up towards the older man. "It's too soon yet for you to be going senile on us."

Timoteo read message before nodding slightly.

"Maybe I should follow your steps and take a vacation myself," Timoteo laughed.

* * *

A sunny afternoon, a couple of days after his visit to the Vongola mansion, Reborn was sitting in a small café on the streets of France enjoying a small cup of coffee. He was without his signature fedora and sported dark sunglasses as he read the local newspaper.

Not a minute later, Timoteo showed up in a simple polo shirt and black slacks, a pair of sunglasses and a hat. They greeted each other in French and talked about the nice weather.

In fluent French, Reborn asked him about his family and Timoteo happily replied that they were all doing well. He talked mirthfully about his son getting a new job and asked Reborn about himself.

"_You'll be happy to know that I'm seeing someone now_," Reborn said. He smirked at Timoteo's genuine surprise.

"_Oh, isn't that nice!_" Timoteo laughed. "_And? Where did you meet this lucky soul?_"

"_Coincidentally, I was vacationing at their hometown. Would you like to see a photo?_" Reborn asked, and Timoteo merrily nodded.

Reborn took out his Leon phone and passed it to the older man. Timoteo took off his sunglasses and his eyes widened at the photo displayed on the screen.

The picture was taken selfie style by the brunet in the frame. He was hugging the hitman in front of him with one arm as the other reached out of frame. They were both smiling with the brunet looking straight into the camera while Reborn was looking fondly at the brunet in his arms.

"_And who might this young man be?_" Timoteo had to clear his throat twice before asking.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Reborn said with a smug look.

Timoteo teared up at the name, but kept staring at the picture in front of him. The photo had been a shock for various reasons, one being Timoteo's first time seeing Reborn look so relaxed and fond for all the years he had known the other. The other reason was the brunet in photo. Tsunayoshi Sawada, son to Ietmisu Sawada, the late CEDEF boss and Timoteo's close friend and family. Iemitsu had died on the line of action and his will was left to his team to take care of his small family.

Iemitsu had taken him to Japan to meet his family many years ago and Timoteo could still hear the young couple's laugh and their small son's shy voice. He still had the photo they had taken stored somewhere safe.

"_I'm glad,_" Timoteo said softly as he dapped his eyes. "_Maybe I will visit one day and you can introduce me to him._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a major writer's block in deciding whether or not Reborn would accept a mission from vongola or not, and the way he accepted it or rejected it would've been a great turning point in this story. Unfortunately, I don't think I do well with angst yet, so this is what I decided to go wtih. Non-evil Timoteo's children.
> 
> Talking about them, there is no information whatsoever on the characters of the brothers and at first I was going to make them a little bit more assholish, but then decided not to? So lets pretend, Nono was a good father and his brothers actually cared and Xanxus turned out to be … still violent, but not as rash?
> 
> Also, I welcome any prompts or ideas about what you would like to see! I'm currently trying to decide whether or not to continue this series with a part 3, but I'm not getting any ideas or inspirations ... I was thinking of writing from Tsuna's friends and family point of view for a part 3, but it seems really short? So please let me know!
> 
> "A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold." - Ogden Nash


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, the main language in this story is Italian.

Reborn had earned his titles of the World's Best and the World's Strongest because of his skills and his charisma, but he has kept his titles for as long as he has, not only because he knew how to erase his tracks, but also because his sense of discretion.

This was the main reason why, no matter how much he could afford to and wanted to visit Tsuna on a monthly, if not weekly, basis he had restrain himself and stick to his cover as a university professor. He planned everything so that he could stop by Japan for a week or two in the months of summer vacation and winter holidays. It was too far apart for his liking and not enough in Reborn's opinion, but it was the best for both himself and Tsuna.

Everyone in the mafia, even the Arcobaleno, learned to be extra cautious as the days neared the summer months and the winter months. After Reborn takes his leave, whether it be for a mission or something else, the days following his return were much calmer and less violent.

Reborn took on more hits and more difficult missions the more frustrated he got and that was how he ended up in his current situation. Standing in the middle of a warehouse filled with corpses and blood splattered everywhere, even on his usually pristine suit. He had a bullet would on his thigh, a deep gash on his side and his left shoulder was dislocated. He could tell a couple of his ribs were fractured as his breath was harder to control. He normally would have healed by now with his own Sun flames, but after that ambush, he spend way too much of his own energy annihilating every unfortunate soul that caught his sight.

He had accepted a mission about a hit on a drug dealing ring, but when he scouted the location there was only one person in the warehouse. When he confronted him, from one second to the next, he was surrounded from all sides.

After dealing with what seemed to be five different gangs that decided to work together to take him down, Reborn let out a sigh and Leon morphed back into his chameleon form from his hand and crawled up to his non injured shoulder. His partner remained still and quiet allowing him to gather himself slowly.

His muscles seemed to be locked in place holding him up, not responding to any new input. He figured with a few minutes of rest he would have enough energy to move again, so he closed his eyes to repose.

After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes when he heard the warehouse doors being pushed open slowly. Leon immediately morphed back into his gun form and he aimed at the gap, but held off on shooting as he didn't feel any killing intent.

"Reborn? It's Luce," Luce called out as she stepped through the door. She was in her usual white garb and headdress as she smiled at Reborn, uncaring of all the gore and bloodshed around her. "I'm here to pick you up."

Reborn remained unmoving as he kept a steady aim at her. Luce sighed internally. From a distance, even Luce could tell that him and his animal partner were acting on pure survival instincts and would shoot at anything moving towards them. Even so, she needed to diffuse the situation fast because the members of her own family were getting more anxious the longer the gun was pointed at her.

When she got a call from Tsuna anxiously asking for Reborn in broken English, she knew something was wrong. She gathered own family and tracked Reborn's last known coordinates. Arriving at the warehouse, Luce could immediately smell the strong scent of iron and burnt flesh in the air once she got out of the car.

The members of the Giglio Nero family stood behind her out of sight awaiting her orders, but she didn't know how much longer they would stay unmoving. She pressed a speed dial on the phone she had been clutching in her hand. She slowly raised the phone up to her ear watching carefully as Reborn eyes followed her movement.

"_Hello?_" Tsuna answered with apprehension.

"_Hello Tsuna,_" Luce replied in English. "_I found Reborn in his office. He is sick, and he won't stop working._"

Luce could see the hitman twitch at Tsuna's name. Tsuna grumbled something softly in Japanese before switching back to English to talk to her. "_Um, Luce, I talk to him?_"

"_Ok, I will put you on speaker,_" Luce said before she tapped the phone into speaker mode.

"_Mou, Reborn!_" Tsuna's voice echoed through the quiet warehouse. As Tsuna's voice echoed through the warehouse, Luce could already see awareness coming back in Reborn's eyes. Ever so slowly, Reborn lowered his arm and Leon shifted back into his animal form.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out in a gruff voice. He slowly put one foot in front of the other and eventually he was standing in front of Luce. She handed him the phone and he placed it besides his ear, cutting off Tsuna's voice and leaving instead a ringing silence.

Luce nodded to the men behind her and in a flurry of motions they started the clean up process while some others remained besides Luce and Reborn as they walked back to one of the cars. Reborn occasionally muttered some words in Japanese into the phone, but otherwise remained tense and stoic. They got into the car and they were immediately taken back to the Arcobaleno mansion.

* * *

The doctor's verdict had been grave. Reborn suffered major blood loss as a result of his bullet wound, a deep gash that required twenty two stitches, and eight broken ribs. It was recommended that Reborn let his body heal naturally rather than forcing Sun flames on it and under Luce's stern gaze, he relented.

After four days of resting, he had planned on sneaking out in the darkest hour of the night to catch his flight to Japan. Six months of waiting had been more than enough, there was no way he was going to miss his plane.

Unfortunately for him, not only was Luce sitting in the dark in the living room that had plain sight of the hallway, the rest of the Arcobaleno seemed to be in on it, too. Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Fon and Skull stood guard right in front of the doors while Mammon and Verde were right besides Luce.

"If you treasure your life, you will move," Reborn gritted out.

"Hey! You should be resting! You won't even be able to beat a weakling like Skull in this state!" Colonnello laughed.

"T-t-that's right!" Skull shouted, gripping Fon's sleeve.

"Well, you have definitely looked better," Fon chuckled.

"What are you even doing, you dumbass?" Lal scowled at him.

"Reborn," Luce smiled from where she was sitting in the dark living room.

Reborn regarded each and every one of them to gauge how serious they were. He could take them on even in his current condition, but then he would have to show up in front of Tsuna battered and bruised. And it seems that Luce knew that, too.

"I already called ahead and told them you weren't going to make it," Luce said casually. Reborn knew she wasn't bluffing.

"Lackey!" Reborn said menacingly, making Skull yelped. "My coffee. Now."

Skull looked uncertainly at Luce and when Luce nodded, he scurried away. There was no way he was staying any second longer, not when that was the angriest he had ever seen Reborn.

Reborn turned and headed deeper into the mansion, most likely to the shooting range, Luce guessed. Luce shook her when Colonnello tried to follow after him.

"Hey! Luce! What was that? Was the mission that important?" Colonnello asked her. "That was the first time I've seen him so pissed off."

"You could say that," Luce sighed. Mammon and Verde stared at her with calculating looks. "Anyways, don't go near him for the next couple of days, that should be enough for him to calm down."

And so for the following days, even the servants became cautious and wary when approaching the hitman. Reborn didn't take on any mission, but any unfortunate soul that pissed him off when he went into town suffered the consequences gravely.

Colonnello stumbled upon him one afternoon and after an impromptu sparring session, he ended up with a broken arm and two fractured ribs. Fon was also roped into another impromptu sparring session one morning and suffered a number of bruises and a hairline fracture on his arm. Skull suffered the brunt of his verbal abuse and luckily his beatings didn't result in grave or long lasting injuries like the ones Colonnello and Fon were sporting.

Two weeks of this torment was all Luce could take. She knew Reborn had been trying to be considerate seeming as Tsuna had both school and work and the time difference didn't allow him to call him without disturbing the brunet, but he needed to start considering his housemates.

One evening, she dialed Tsuna's number.

"_'lo?_" Tsuna answered sleepily.

"_Tsuna? I'm sorry for calling so late,_" Luce said softly in English.

"_Luce? Anything wrong?_" Tsuna sounded more awake as he replied in English.

"_No, not quite,_" Luce said. "_Just, can you please call Reborn? As soon as you can?_"

"_Something really wrong?_" Tsuna sounded concerned.

"_No, no! Just, he misses you, a lot. And he is um,_" Luce tried to find another way to say "beating people up" in a nicer and simpler way that the brunet could understand. "_He is being really crazy and being very mean to his coworkers. So, as soon as you can, could you please call him?_"

"_Y-yeah, um, yes I will,_" Tsuna said.

"_Ok, again, sorry for calling you so late, and thank you! Goodnight,_" Luce said, and hanged up after Tsuna said his goodbyes. Hopefully with this would solve most of their current problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Reborn is pretty badass, right? And to make justice to that I tried writing him formidable opponents XD I orignally started with three groups of gangs … then four, and now five. I need a good amount of opponents that could keep Reborn bedridden for a week or two?
> 
> I had to actually google how many ribs the human body has, and its 24. Also, did you know that fractured and broken pretty much mean the same thing in the medical sense?
> 
> "Children really can brighten up a house, because they never turn the lights off." - Ralph Bus


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind the main language they all speak in is Italian, unless stated otherwise.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the serious matter at hand," Lal Mirch said before she slammed her hand on the white board behind her. The rest of the Arcobaleno, except for Reborn and Luce, were sitting at the oval table before her.

"Ever since that ambush and that missed flight, Reborn has been a monster, even going as far as terrorizing civilians, but that has stopped. I don't know when and I don't know why, I need a sitrep!" Lal demanded.

"That's right, hey! I saw him two days ago and he didn't immediately beat me up!" Colonnello sounded frantic. He didn't know whether to feel glad he didn't have more broken bones or to be fearful for the suspicious lack of violence.

"T-that's right! I was five minutes late with his coffee and he didn't even shoot at me!" Skull cried out. He had already been wary of a violent Reborn, but he was near frantic now that the hitman was quiet and tranquil, just like the calm before the storm.

"I stopped sensing a murderous aura from him," Fon added.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lal questioned no one in particular. Just as they lapsed into silence, not a minute later, Verde's laptop started beeping wildly. "Verde?"

The scientist merely hummed as he typed on his laptop. Once he started mumbling unintelligently, everyone knew he was a lost cause. Luckily, just as they were packing their stuff to leave, Verde stood up with a smirk.

"I have managed to break into Reborn's laptop and I believe I have found the source of all our migraines!" He said as the projector in the room turned to life and the lights dimmed. "Reborn has been contacting someone at least two times a week ever since his return from Japan."

After a seconds, the projector started showing images of various social media feeds and a profile picture of a young brunet. "Sawada, Tsunayoshi" was written besides the photo along with his birthdate, his blood type, his height and his weight.

"This," Verde gestured towards the photo. "Is Tsunayoshi Sawada, 21 years old, born and raised in Namimori, Japan. Currently works as a part time bookstore assistant and a university student in the Faculty of Education."

"Wait a second," Lal said as she stared at the name. "Verde, who are the parents?"

"What?" Verde stared at her bewildered. "Give me a second."

With a few taps, another two photos popped up besides Tsuna's. "Nana Sawada" and other basic information were listed besides the photo of a smiling woman, and "Iemitsu Sawada" was listed besides the photo of a blond middle aged man.

"Hey! Isn't that the Young Lion of the Vongola?" Colonnello asked. Lal Mirch stared at the photos projected on the wall perplexed. "Is that why Reborn has been in contact with this kid?"

"But to be calling at least twice a week, if not three or four times, seems to be a bit excessive," Verde said as he stared at his computer screen. "There doesn’t seem to be any involvement with the mafia whatsoever, so it can't be that he is tutoring another mafia heir."

Everyone stared pensively as the social media pages slowly scrolled down Tsuna's posts.

"Uh, what?" Skull said with befuddlement as a picture scrolled onto the wall. The photo was attached to a post proclaiming: "Happy New Year!" with Tsuna hugging Reborn with one arm as the other seemed to be the one to take the selfie. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Hey!" Colonnello said as he stood up to get closer to where the photos were projected. "What is this? I have never seen him like this even after all these years!"

"He has been brainwashed!" Skull cried. "We have an impostor or an alien among us!"

Lal Mirch frowned as she stared at the picture. This was her late boss' kid, as annoying as he may have been, he was still a good boss and a great man. If Reborn was messing with this kid, he was going to have to deal with her.

Mammon took note of the brunet's name and made a mental note to find everything they could about this boy. This mysterious boy that had the power to subdue the World's Strongest.

Verde hummed as his computer combed through all the data it received from the hitman's laptop. This was truly a magnificent find. Absolutely new information that he could use against Reborn, possibly even blackmail material! Verde was giddy with joy.

* * *

Later that day, everyone sat around the dining room eating dinner, which was strange in and of itself. Ever since the Arcobaleno house was founded, they had never had a meal where all members were present and accounted for. Luce was eating merrily as she relished in the moment.

Reborn was eating serenely as he tried to study his housemates discretely. The moment each and every one of them walked into the dining room, he could feel their eyes honed in on him. Verde and Mammon were more subtle, but he could see Lal Mirch, Colonnello and the lackey glancing at him every other second. He knew he stopped snapping and shooting at every single thing that annoyed him, but they should have all been used to that, he had his nice moments, though rare they may be, and he had his bad moments. The entire underworld was aware of that.

After a couple more minutes of furtive glances and complete silence, Reborn had enough. Whipping out his gun in one swift move, he fired a bullet near Skull's head before any of them could react.

"Would anyone like to say something?" Reborn said menacingly.

"Hey!" Colonnello yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. Lal facepalmed as she sighed in exasperation at the blond's lack of selfcontrol. "Who is this Tsuna person and what is your relation to him?"

"We are suspecting whether you are an impostor or an alien because how could someone who looks so innocent could ever like someone as uncouth as you," Verde harrumphed. Mammon tried to gauge any emotion from Reborn's face as Luce tried to cover her chukles with her hand.

"We are just worried," Fon said as he leaned forward on his elbow on the table. He had a wily smile on his face that Reborn had never trusted. "So who is this Tsuna? And were you ever planning on introducing him to us?"

"That's right, hey! How could you? After everything we have been through!" Colonnello shook a fist at him. Reborn's patience had always run short with the blond and without a second thought he fired a shot at him. Colonnello was used to his antics and dodged instinctively.

They started a scuffle that Skull and Fon somehow got involved in and that later included Lal Mirch, Verde's robots, and Mammon's monstrous illusions. The dining hall became a field for a battle royale while Luce sat at the head of the table protected by her Sky flames from stray attacks.

Once she finished her meal, she place her cutleries down and dabbed at her mouth before saying, "Reborn? Isn't it about time we call Tsuna?"

Everyone froze at her voice.

Reborn threw Colonnelo to the side and brushed off his suit before walking out of the dining room with Luce. The rest of the Arcobaleno scrambled to follow them to Luce's office.

By the time they reached the office, there was already a video call ringing that was projected onto the wall. Not a moment later, the call was answered and the screen showed the background of a regular living room with a couch at the forefront and a kitchen in the far back.

"_Reborn! Just, um just give me a second, ok?_" A voice called out in Japanese out of frame.

"_Tsuna! Good evening!_" Luce greeted cheerily in English.

"_Ah! L-Luce!_" There were sounds of someone tripping and objects falling with a faint thump. "_G-good evening!_" Tsuna greeted back in English as he finally appeared on screen and yelped when he realized there were other people in the room besides Reborn and Luce.

"_Good evening, my name is Fon, and it's nice to finally meet the person that Reborn has been so crazy about,_" Fon smiled pleasantly and bowed slightly as he greeted the brunet in Japanese. He knew Japanese after having to learn it when a branch of his family had moved to Japan.

"_Eh? Crazy about? Ah, yes, nice to meet you, too!_" Tsuna greeted back and tried bowing as much as possible from his sitting position.

"_Tsuna, these are our friends!_" Luce said in English as she gestured to the rest of the silent Arcobaleno. She pulled at Verde's arm who was the closest to her. "_This is Verde! He is a science professor who also works at the same university as Reborn!_"

"Wha-" Verde said before he felt a sharp elbow at his gut. Ah yes, a civilian, Verde thought before he fixed his glasses. He was completely lost on Japanese, but he was pretty fluent in English. He cleared his throat before greeting the brunet in English. "_Hello._"

"_That's Skull,_" Luce waved towards the stuntman that stood quietly besides Verde.

"_H-hey,_" Skull said with a small wave. He was also lost on the Japanese language, but he knew English well enough what with his involvement with Hollywood and United States in general.

"_That's Mammon,_" Luce gestured towards the hooded figure.

Mammon simply nodded. They understood Japanese, having learnt it among many other languages for information gathering purposes and they could hold a simple conversation, but they weren't exactly fluent in speaking it.

"_That's Lal Mirch,_" Luce pointed her hand towards Lal who stood in shock at seeing the young man on the screen. He had grown so much compared to the baby photos Iemitsu used to flaunt at them. She still remembered the few Japanese phrases her late boss tried to teach all of them, but she hadn't thought about them for a long while now. At least, she was fluent in English.

"_Hey, it's nice to meet you,_" Lal said with a smile, trying ignore the slight tremble in her voice.

"_And that's Colonnello,_" Luce gestured towards the blond in the back.

"Hey!" Colonnello grinned. "_You are so much cuter than I thought!_" He was no good at anything other than Italian and English. Italian because it was his native language and English because they taught it in the army and he thought it was useful at the time, but now he could see the appeal in learning other languages.

"_Ah, um, t-thank you,_" Tsuna stuttered out as his face flushed red. Reborn glared at the blond from Luce's other side.

"_Enough,_" Reborn said pointedly in English. "_You have met the idiot squad, that's all you need. I will call you later._"

"_Ah! Um, N-nice to meet you!_" Tsuna managed to say before Reborn disconnected the call. Silence rang through the room before Reborn turned sharply and glared at Colonnello.

Colonnello hightailed it out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, did you know "facepalm" is an actual noun and verb? Now you know.
> 
> This was the chapter that I reflected upon how everyone in the anime immediately knows Japanese even though they are an Italian mafia. More realistically speaking, I would assume not all Arcobalenos would automatically know Japanese, English is more likely as you needed for international and business purposes.
> 
> "Humans are not proud of their ancestors, and rarely invite them round to dinner." - Douglas Adams


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a small epilogue!
> 
> The main language they speak in this chapter is Japanese.

After Reborn chased the blond throughout the mansion, with a couple of bullets flying around, the hitman returned to his private quarters when he noticed the time.

He passed by the terrarium for Leon to crawl up his arm and settled comfortably on his sofa. He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and turned it on to the messaging app he used with Tsuna. He started a video call and not a second later it was picked up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna laughed as he appeared to be in his bedroom.

"What's so funny?" Reborn smiled uncontrollably in response to the brunet's happiness.

"Oh, Leon! Hi!" Tsuna said when he noticed the chameleon on Reborn's shoulder. Leon flicked his tongue out in greeting. "Nothing, I just finally got to meet more of your friends."

"There's nothing good about meeting these group of idiots," Reborn chuckled.

"Well, that's what you say," Tsuna laughed. "I'm just glad since you pretty much know all of my friends and even those I consider family, yet I only knew Luce."

"Then you should have said something," Reborn scowled.

"There's no way I could have, it would have been so embarrassing," Tsuna laughed as he covered his face with his hands.

"You dumbass," Reborn said fondly.

They lapsed into a moment of silence filled with adoring looks before Reborn said, "Sorry I couldn't visit you this summer."

Tsuna started laughing before he smothered it with his pillow. When he lifted his head it was to revealed teary brown eyes. "Well, I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I will always preferred it to you being well and healthy."

Tsuna stared at him for a moment before viciously rubbing his face against the pillow to wipe his tears. His voice was muffled by the pillow, but Reborn could still hear him clearly. "Mou, I really really love Reborn." Tsuna raised his head to smile brightly at the camera. "I'm happy as long as I get to see you."

"You sap," Reborn chuckled. "I could just buy another ticket and be in Japan next week."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't waste your money like that! And you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Tsuna, did you receive a package today?" Reborn asked and Tsuna brightened up in response.

"I did, thank you!" Tsuna laughed as he remembered his shock this morning when he opened the door to see a delivery man with a huge bouquet of roses. Attached to the bouquet had been a small card with the message 'Happy Anniversary' on it. "T-then, um, did anything special happen to you today?"

"Yes, Luce gave me the package," Reborn smiled as he thought back to this morning when Luce insisted on taking him out to brunch. After they finished their meal, Luce handed him a colorfully wrapped package. He thanked her before putting it away and only opened it in the privacy of his room. He had laughed out loud for the first time in a decade once he saw the object inside.

A black mug with 'Have a Nice Day' in block letters on the front, and a picture of a hand giving the middle finger on the bottom.

"I'm glad you like it," Tsuna smiled bashfully. "I know it's not much, so I also planned something else. I know how much you love Eclair from Magic Friends: Light Defeats Evil, so I got this." Tsuna raises a box into frame. It was a costume box with a magical girl printed on the cover, proclaiming '_Let's beat the devil together!_' in bold letters surrounded by flowers and hearts.

Reborn's eyes darkened with lust as he smirked. "Please tell me you got the Angel Shooting Stars version, with all the special additions."

"Yes, I did," Tsuna tried to cover his blush with the box. "Seriously, why couldn't you just be into Naruto or something."

"Then I couldn't see you in scandalous clothes," Reborn said as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. Leon had crawled off at some point during their conversation, already used to his human's antics whenever he contacted the brunet. "Now, please, get on with the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, don't ask me what "Magic Friends: Light Defeats Evil" is, it's just the most cliche magical girls tv show title I could think of. And following the trend, they always name their characters really cliche names, too, so I picked desserts, hence Eclair. And of course, we all know Reborn is such an extra, he would only get and expect the best of the best. So as with any collectibles and merch there are always different versions, and what better(cliche) name than "Angel Shooting Stars" XD
> 
> And that's it! Thank you everyone for reading this story! :D As of now, there is no third part yet, but I might do some little one-shots based on this universe. Thank you!!
> 
> "Having a child makes you a parent; having two, you are a referee." - David Frost


End file.
